Sweet Liberty Revised
by lilmickey2008
Summary: REMAKE OF THE ORIGINAL: Alex Russo and David Falcone have been friends for a long time, but when unknown forces appear and kidnap Alex, something from the past will be brought to the light.
1. Gone Baby Gone

**AN: Well, here is my remake of Sweet Liberty. Despite a few tweaks to the story, it is pretty much the same. With that said, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Gone Baby Gone...**

_New York City is home to some pretty interesting people from all walks of life. No one in the whole state is the same. Well, you can pretty much say that about everyone in the United States, but it is really true here. How do you know, you might ask? Well, my name is David Falcone, and I have lived here my entire life. This place is unique, and that is the part that you only know about. My family consist of a US Marshall for a guardian, that goes by the name of Louis Saint, a family friend that is half human, half-lion, named Villo Lion, and we know a family of wizards that own a sandwich shop named the Russos. Jerry and Theresa Russo, along with Louis were close friends with my deceased parents_, _and I have become close friends with Jerry and Theresa's children, Justin, Alex, and Max, but I am really close to Alex. _

_Almost everyone we know says that we belong together, which kind of makes sense, because we were friend ever since preschool, and I have sort of become protective of her, which makes me like another big brother, and not a boyfriend, which kind of hurts for a really strange reason._

_I know that I am willing to do anything to protect her, and who knows? I might have to do that sometime in the near future..._

* * *

><p>With Louis out of town chasing down a fugitive, David found out to his delight and terror, that he was going to be staying with the Russos for a while. This was fine, because they were family friends of his, and at the same time, it was really bad, because he was staying in the house with a close friend, that was a girl. A pretty girl, nonetheless...<p>

As the day went on, David and Villo found themselves sitting on the balcony to the Russos home, staring at the clear blue sky in front of him, or above him, however you want to chose to read it. Anyway, David was soon joined by none other than Alex Russo, the second born child, dressed in a blue jean skirt, and a buttoned up shirt. David smiled as he moved out of the way, and cleared some space so his friend could join him.

"Beat it. Me and Alex are going to talk." David said down to Villo.

"Hey, if you two want to make out, fine with me, but you don't have to be rude about it." Villo growled at his friend.

"Beat it, you furball." David warned once more. Villo growled, and muttered a hello as he passed Alex on his way into the home. Alex laughed softly, and joined her friend on the balcony.

"So David, how is it staying here with us?" Alex asked him.

"It's fine, but I am kind of uncomfortable staying here with you guys." David said.

"Really? What's wrong?" Alex asked him once more.

"Your house is fine, but it is because I haven't really stayed over here overnight before, and last night I could barely get to sleep." David said.

"You were sleeping on Justin's floor, and he snores, so that I could really understand." Alex said with a smile.

"He breaks wind really bad, too." David laughed.

"Eww." Alex moaned.

"Really now, you didn't know that? He is your brother, after all." David said.

"Anyway, you said that you forgot something at your house, what did you forget?" Alex asked him.

"My DS. I want to get my DS." David said.

"Fine, after our Wizarding Class, I will go with you back to your house." Alex smiled. She turned, and walked towards the screen door, but stopped short of reaching it, and looked back at him.

"Hey, do you want to sit in on the class?" Alex asked him.

"Are you going to be performing spells?" David asked.

"Yeah, most likely. Why?" Alex answered him.

"Then no." David answered.

"Why?" Alex asked in an almost whiny tone of voice.

"You are my friend, but whenever I am around you while you are doing magic, I get turned into something." David said.

"Really now. Name one time." Alex replied.

"Last Easter. 'David, I want to see the Easter bunny, so let's turn this real rabbit into the Easter bunny.'" David said, in a high pitch voice similar to Alex.

"We were twelve!" Alex whined.

"Those ears didn't disappear for a week!" David yelled at her.

"Okay, Mr. Rabbit, wait here while I go to class, okay?" Alex said.

"Fine with me." David said. Alex smiled, and left him on the balcony.

* * *

><p><em>On a quick little side note, have you ever had something happen to you where it would change your whole future in a matter of seconds, if that long? Well, here you go...<em>

The sun had just started to set, and Alex and David were walking towards David's home. While they were walking on the sidewalk, David was caught off guard when Alex wrapped her arms around his, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice, you know. Just the two of us, isn't it?" Alex said softly.

"Yeah, but Alex, what are you doing?" David ask, trying to not ruin the moment.

"Just being with a close friend, why?" Alex asked him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no reason." David smiled back at her, trying to hide the blush that was growing on his face.

* * *

><p>As they reached his street, David noticed a white van sitting across from it. He didn't think much of it, however. But suddenly, the van's back door shot open, and a single shot rang out. Alex watched as David fell to the ground, lifeless. Alex watched in absolute horror as her longtime friend lied there, bleeding from a gunshot wound.<p>

Alex looked up, and saw two guys running at her. She turned around and tried to run, but she ran into someone with medium length shaggy hair, and icy blue eyes.

"Why Alex Russo, we finally meet." He said coldly. "Put her in the van."

Alex tried as she may, but there was just too many of them to try and fight off. She was soon dragged to the van with little effort and trouble.

With David lying bleeding on the sidewalk, Alex was dragged kicking and screaming into the white van, and the van with his friend inside prisoner sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was way better than the first chapter I did of the original. With that said, wait and see what happens next...<strong>


	2. In A Blink of an Eye

**AN: After David was left laying in the street, everyone is left wondering just what in the world happened. Something happened alright, and it was not a good 'something' either...**

**Chapter Two: In A Blink of an Eye**

_Hey there. Remember what I said a while back about things changing forever in a blink of an eye? Well, thanks to some dick in the back of a white van, I am now lying in a street, bleeding from my head from what I can best gather and feel of course, a gunshot and my best friend is long gone. Where is she 'long gone' to? I don't have any earthly idea as to how to answer that. Trust me, ladies and gentlemen, this little ride is just getting started..._

* * *

><p>David opened his eyes, and the moment that he did so, a sharp, burning pain hit him, and hit him hard. David sat up, and tried to get a glimpse as to where he was. It was then that he realized that he was back in his own house, but that is not the place that he remembered where he was when he went out. He remembered that he was walking with Alex to his house, and they were jumped by some goons. That was the last thing that he remembered. He placed a hand to his head, and realized that he was bleeding, and bleeding quite badly.<p>

"Alex, I have to get back, and tell them what happened..." David mumbled to himself as he left the home, staggering from the pain that he was experiencing."

* * *

><p>Justin walked outside his home, and saw Villo sitting on the porch. David and Alex were gone for quite a while now, and that seemed to set some worry on the half-lion, half-human, Justin could see that with no problem.<p>

"What's wrong?" Justin asked him, taking a seat on the front porch next to Villo.

"I don't know, but something happened to Alex and David, I think." Villo said. Justin grew slightly concerned, but he thought that there was nothing to worry about.

"Really? Like what?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden." Villo said.

"Maybe that is because they are just taking a really long time to get back." Justin answered.

Villo opened his mouth to respond to that, but almost out of nowhere and so quickly, Villo leapt off of the porch, and took off into the distance. Justin, surprised as to his actions, took off after him.

* * *

><p>They were not far from David's house, when Justin found Villo sitting on the sidewalk. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Justin spoke up.<p>

"Thanks for waiting for me, but any reason that you took off so suddenly?" Justin asked his friend. Villo glared back at Justin, and pointed his paw at something in front of him. Justin looked towards the area in which Villo was pointing, and saw that they found David, which was the good thing, but the bad thing was that he was bleeding from a head would.

"Jesus, what happened to him?" Justin asked. Villo didn't respond. All he did was grab David's collar in his teeth and yank it to try and move his unconscious friend back to safety.

"Well, don't just stand here, help me carry him back to your house!" Villo yelled, carrying David's shirt collar in his mouth, and yanking it.

Justin was about to protest, but gave up, and helped out his unconscious friend.

* * *

><p>Familiar voices were ringing in his head. David knew that he was alive, and apparently back at the Russos home. Justin and Villo brought him here, that much was obvious. David tried to open his eyes, but he just didn't have the energy to, and his body wouldn't respond to the head shot that he received.<p>

_Wait a minute. Head shot? I was shot in the head, and I survived? _David thought to himself. His mind immediately turned to fear and concern for Alex. He had no idea where she was, or what she was going through right now, but David knew that it was not good.

Once he got his wits about him, David was going to go after her, but where was she now?

* * *

><p>There is no doubt about it, this is now a personal hell that Alex Russo was going through. About thirty minutes after they shot David, they brought her here, and strapped her to a bed, and left her there. She knew that she couldn't scream, or talk, or even cry, because that would piss off her abductors to a point that they might hurt her. She felt as though this might be the last place she was going to be while she was alive. Dear god, don't let it be like that, because she doesn't want her last memory to be seeing her longtime friend, dead in the street because he wanted to protect her...<p>

Right at that moment, Alex heard two people enter her room, so she feigned being asleep, so she would be able to hear the conversation that these two were having.

"So, any word about David?"

"Yeah. Some guys went back to get the body, but he was gone."

"WHAT!"

"Long gone. Justin and Villo took him away."

"Great, now Louis is going to be on us."

"We have an ace."

"What in the living hell are you talking about?"

"Alex here. As long as we have her, Jerry and Theresa won't make a move, especially that old bastard Professor Crumb."

Alex heard footsteps, and she literally had to resist the urge to flinch, and kick violently when she felt an ice cold hand run up her bare leg.

"Don't worry sweety, we are going to take good care of you." A voice said, breathing hot and liquor laced breath in her face and ear.

The only thing that Alex did at that point was make a silent prayer that someone was going to come and to save her really soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the next chapter, everyone figures out just why David survived his gunshot, and the person who kidnapped Alex reveals themselves. R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Day The Demon Rises

**AN: As the family deals with the disappearance of Alex Russo, David gets a message about where she is, and just what he can and should do about it.**

**Chapter Three: The Day The Demon Rises**

_Well, it seems that David here is resting while we have our way with Alex. And here I thought that he might actually care about here. Guess that I was wrong._

"_Bullshit. I do care about her."_

_Then why don't you come here, and do something about it? In thirty minutes, we are going to pull up in front of your house, and if you aren't there, well, Alex is going to get hurt, and I know that you wouldn't want that, would you?_

"_..."_

_Would you?_

"_No."_

_Good, see you then, young wolf._

* * *

><p>Alex was lying in the bed that she was tied to, but that was the least of her worries. The fact that they weren't doing anything to her yet was frightening, because that meant that they were going to do something eventually, and her being kidnapped was part of something big. What though?<p>

"Well, it seems that our guest is finally awake." A voice said, stepping into the room, and shutting the door behind him.

"Who are you?" Alex asked in a weary tone of voice.

"Merlin's my name, murder and kidnapping is my game, young lady." Merlin said, sitting at the foot of the bed, near her feet.

"See, here's the thing, I have a little bit of a history with Raymond and Maria, your friend's mother and father." Merlin said, referring to David.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Alex asked him.

"I also have some beef with your parents, Jerry and Theresa." Merlin answered. "I kidnapped you because I knew that David would do anything to protect you, and I am right, because he is on his way here?"

"Wait, is he still alive?" Alex said, cautious hope in her heart.

"Yeah, he is." Merlin said. "There was no way that shot could have killed him, especially with his powers."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked in a confused voice.

"Well, his father has these powers that were given to David before his father died. I need to know how those powers work, and what better way to do that than to mess with someone that he really cares about?" Merlin answered.

"You are a jerk." Alex spat at him.

"Really. That is the best you can come up with? Even still, in your current condition, you have the nerve to hurl insults at me?" Merlin said, standing up, and glaring at her. He then reached over, and ripped her shirt open. Almost on instinct, Alex spit in his face when he moved his face close to hers. Merlin balled up his fist, and punched her, causing her lip to start bleeding.

"You little bitch. I am going to kill David right in front of you now." Merlin growled, walking out of the room. Merlin knew that David was on his way, and now he had to get ready for that little demon...

* * *

><p>Louis just stared at David. His head was patched up from where he was shot, but something just wasn't right about that scene before him. He just couldn't help but look at him, and think, why didn't that shot to the head kill him. There is no way that he should be alive.<p>

That was it.

Louis walked over to where Jerry was, and pulled him to the side.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"What was Raymond before he married Maria?" Louis asked him.

"I don't know. Why are you asking that now?" Jerry asked him.

"I was a homicide detective, and I know for a fact that there is no way that a kid should be able to survive something like this. There has to be an explanation." Louis stated.

"I just can't think right now. I am just too worried about Alex." Jerry said, burying his face in his hands.

"I get that, but why would this Merlin guy want Alex?" Louis asked.

Then it hit them.

"Wait. Merlin. That wouldn't be the same guy that we grew up with, wasn't it?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, I saw Raymond kick his ass, badly." Louis said, letting out a slight chuckle.

"Would he really do all of this over a fight nearly twenty years ago?" Jerry asked Louis asked him.

"Yeah, definitely." Louis said, he turned back to where David was laying, and got a real shock.

"Jesus! He's gone!" Louis yelled.

"What! Where did he go?" Jerry shouted. Louis looked around, and right at the open front door.

"I know exactly where." Louis said to himself.

* * *

><p>David, dressed in his NY Giants hoodie, was sitting on his front porch, just waiting for whoever contacted him to show up. This was a really big risk doing this. Not only was he most likely walking into a trap, but he was literally giving himself up to some ruthless men, and he was causing more worry to his family, including the Russos.<p>

David didn't have anymore time to think, because a white van pulled up in front of him, and the side doors opened, and two men wearing black suits stepped out. David walked down the steps, and stood in front of them.

They patted him down, and confirmed that he had nothing on him. A bag was thrown over his head, and he was shoved into the van. He heard them laughing as they drove away...

* * *

><p>He was not in New York anymore. That was for certain. He was driven out of the city, and when they stopped, David stepped out, still blinded with his head bag, and was walked inside of a building. He was lead to an empty room, and was sat in a chair. His headbag was removed, and he came face to face with a man that he could have sworn that he has seen somewhere before.<p>

"Greetings David." Daniel, who turned out to be Merlin's son, said, brushing his long white hair out of his face. "I have to say, you look a lot like your father."

"Cut the crap, where is she?" David ask, as a very strange feeling running through his body by the moment.

"Really, you are lucky to have a really pretty friend like Alex. I have to say, you are a lucky guy and I am really jealous." Daniel said. Then a smile grew across his face that meant that he was not going to like what was going to happen next.

"Me and Alex had a little fun earlier. Want to see?" Daniel asked in a casual tone.

"No." David spat, but Daniel pressed play on a screen behind him, and there Alex popped up on a screen. It looked as though they were taking turns smacking her around. Her lip had a slight cut on it, and her shirt was ripped open, revealing her bra that she wore underneath. David's anger hit the limit, then.

Daniel had no idea what he was witnessing either. David stood up, and his blue eyes changed to yellow, deadly ones.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>Alex stood still when she heard the commotion going on. There was a big fight going on downstairs, and she felt it as if it was someone familiar. She was blindfolded again, so she couldn't see what was going on. She heard loud footsteps coming towards the room in which she was sitting, and then the door was literally ripped right off of the hinges.<p>

Someone, or something, came into the room, and right over to where she was tied up. They leaned in, and sniffed at her. That confirmed that whoever this was, it was not a human.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Alex pleaded with the creature. Alex shut her eyes, and prepared for whatever was going to happen to her, but nothing ever did. She felt her bindings being cut, and she was scooped up into a pair of massive hands.

The next thing she knew, she was pushed up against a heavy and hairy chest, and the creature, or whatever and whoever this was, jumped through the window, and they were off into the distance...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Free at last! But they are going to be pursued, so elation is going to wear off. Keep reading to see what happens next.<strong>


	4. A Brief Moment of Peace

**AN: Now that Alex has been rescued, she now has to make her way back home, with an aid of an friend that risked everything to save her.**

**Chapter Four: A Brief Moment of Peace**

He had no idea what had happened, or what he did. The only thing that he knows right now, and what he felt, was his control on his body absolutely disappear, and he flat out attack the man before him. Keep in mind, this man was not a lot bigger than David was, but it looked as though he could take care of himself. Anyway, the point is, David had no idea what happened, or what he did, but all he knows right now is that he now has Alex with him, who is sound asleep a few inches away from him.

When he came to, and regained control of his body, David found out that his hands were drenched in blood. That was the most frightening sight that he had ever seen, and what was more frightening is the state that Alex was in when he found her. That was really scary, but she was alright now, sleeping peacefully in front of him.

David stood up, and walked over to her, and kneeled beside her. She was resting peacefully, and David just ran a hand through her hair. He took off the hoodie that he was wearing, and laid it across her so that she wouldn't be cold. David stood up once more, not taking his eyes off of his friend.

"Alex, if it costs me my life, I promise that I will get you back home safely." David said.

* * *

><p><em>Her entire body ached from being beaten and tortured for hours. It seemed that they enjoyed playing with her, messing around with her and doing these things to her. She knew that if something didn't happen soon, she was most likely was going to die in this very place.<em>

_Footsteps rang in her ears, and soon enough, the door swung open, and in entered Daniel, Merlin's son._

"_Well, look at what we have here. A beautiful little girl with no one around." Daniel smiled, taking a step towards Alex, and running a hand along her exposed chest and along the clasp of her bra. Alex flinched away, and spit in his face. Daniel got angry and punched her in the face._

"_You are going to pay for that you little bitch." Daniel growled at her. He hiked up the skirt, and was about to pull his pants down..._

"_Daniel! Get in here now!" Merlin called out. Daniel growled in frustration, and quickly fixed his clothes._

"_Don't worry, you are not going to get away that easily." Daniel smiled, and walked away. _

_Alex sighed, and knew that luck was on her side. But her luck was going to run out very soon..._

* * *

><p>A groan from Alex caused David to snap his head over to her direction. David was immediately at her side, wondering what she should do about this.<p>

David watched as she began to claw at the air in front of her, almost as if she was fighting off someone in front of her.

"No! Get away from me!" Alex screamed, clawing at the air in front of her, tears streaming down her face. David tried to reach out and touch her, but she flinched away, screaming even louder.

"Alex! Wake up, it's me!" David shouted, shaking his friend in an effort to get her to stop screaming and to bring her out of her nightmare.

Alex's eyes snapped open, and saw David's worried expression. She calmed down, and gave him a watery smile, as she knew that she was safe, at least for the time being.

"David, how did I get here?" Alex asked, looking around at her surroundings.

"I carried you here, after I found you." David stated, rubbing his head as he tried to remember exactly what happened himself.

"Thanks, I guess." Alex said, trying to stand up. She felt as if her legs were going to buckle under her weight. David was at her side, helping her up. The hoodie that was covering her up fell to her feet, exposing the bra that she was wearing. David eyes snapped the other way, almost on instinct alone.

Alex felt a cold wind sweep through, and she slid the hoodie on. She then walked around, trying to figure out exactly where they were. When that didn't work, she turned back to her friend, her arms crossed over her chest.

"David, were exactly are we?" Alex asked him.

"New Jersey. Exactly where in New Jersey, I don't know." David stated.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Alex asked him.

"We passed Louis's mom old place earlier, and she lived in New Jersey." David stated.

"Great, how far are we from New York?" Alex asked him once more.

"We are not going to get there in a night, if that is what you are asking." David answered. Alex slumped to the ground, and sighed.

"Great. What does that mean for us?" Alex asked him.

"We need to get moving, because those guys are going to be looking for us, and staying here isn't going to be a good idea." David asked moving forward.

"Wait, what is here exactly?" Alex inquired.

"Villo's old house, before he got turned into a lion. No one has been here since, so I brought you somewhere that I knew from my past." David said with a smile.

Alex smiled back warmly, and followed her friend.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood in the blood soaked room, and looked at the damage that was all around. Blood soaked, was a mis term, because there was quite a bit blood, but there was so much damage, there was no way that David did this, at least not in current form. That meant that the beast was awakened.<p>

That thought alone caused a smile to grow on his face. So what if his son had to die to reveal the beast? Merlin knew that Daniel was going to die, and so what if he led his own son to his own painful death? It was like leading a lamb to the slaughter. He never did like his bastard son, and the beast that was in this room actually did him a favor.

With those thoughts in his mind, now it was time to hunt down David and Alex before they get back to New York. It was not going to be easy finding these two, but that was half the fun, was it not?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: With that said, the chapter ends. Keep reading to find out what happens next!<strong>


	5. A Romance Blossoms

**AN: With Merlin and his goons on his trail, David begins his long trek home with Alex at his side. As David and Alex spend the night together, certain feelings begin to grow...**

**Chapter Five: A Romance Blossoms**

_Ladies and gentlemen of Trenton, we have the worse case of murder that this city has ever seen. The remains of 20 year old Daniel_ _Morris was found in his father's study earlier today. The scene is just too gruesome to show on television so we won't show or tell you how he was murdered due to police suggestion. We will keep you updated when the facts become available._

* * *

><p>That was it. Louis and Villo watched it on their TV screen. David has finally done it. This was the first step in him becoming what they most feared. They knew that due to him being an only child, they were dealing with something that his late father left behind, and Raymond was no human, either. He was one of the most deadliest demons that ever set foot in New York City.<p>

"Well, Louis, any idea on what in the hell we should do now?" Villo asked him.

"I have no fucking idea." Louis said, running his hand through his hair. "I would go out and look for him, but this is a fallen wizard we are dealing with here. If we go to the cops, who in the hell would believe us about this?"

"I have no idea, but we have to do something, David and Alex are in the wind, and something might happen to them if we don't do something." Villo said, hopping to the floor from the couch.

"You're right." Louis said. A few seconds later, his cell phone rang. He picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello." Louis said.

"Hi, Louis." David said in a tired tone.

"David! Where in the hell are you? Why did you run off while you were injured?" Louis asked, shooting a lot of questions at him.

"First of all, father, I am quite alright, and if you must know, I have Alex right here with me, but she has fallen asleep from our driving." David answered.

"Wait, where in the hell did you get a car from?" Louis asked.

"I stole it. Thanks for showing me how to hot wire a car, by the way." David smiled.

"Just get back here, alright." Louis said.

"I will. Father." David stated, hanging up on his end.

"Well, what's up?" Villo asked him.

"Alex and David are fine, but damn me for telling him how to hot wire a car." Louis moaned to himself.

"Okay, Marshal, what in the hell are we going to do now?" Villo asked his human friend.

"We go back and talk to Jerry and Theresa, then we go and find these two." Louis said, heading towards the door.

"Wait, I am coming too!" Villo said, scurring after his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Man, who in the hell knew that it was going to take so much time getting to New York from New Jersey? <em>David thought to himself as he read a map that he got from a store nearby. He put quite a distance between themselves and whoever was chasing them now. The problem was, it was getting dark, and there was no way that they were going to make it home tonight. So now it was time to find a place to sleep.

David looked around, and saw a motel in the distance. He knew that it was going to be a seedy looking one, but it was better than nothing. David folded up the map that he was carrying, and threw it into the car, right along where Alex was sitting.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Alex asked him.

"We have to bunk down for the night, because it is getting dark." David told her.

"Fine with me, where are we staying?" Alex asked him once more. David pointed to a nearby hotel, and Alex moaned really loudly.

"David, really?" Alex said, clearly showing her discontent.

"Really, look it is close by, and I am tired. Just trust me, okay?" David said wearily.

"Okay, as long as we stay together. I just don't want to be alone right now." Alex said sadly.

"You won't." David said in a comforting tone of voice. "I can promise you that."

* * *

><p>Alex and David walked into the hotel lobby, and almost immediately, they were met with glares from various patrons, and they were looking at Alex, mostly, because she was only wearing a skirt and a hoodie, basically. Alex latched onto David's arm, and didn't let go, even as he approached the counter.<p>

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"Yeah, can I get a room please, just for the night?" David asked in a tired tone.

"Sure. $50, please." The man said once more. David handed him the money, and the big burly man gave him the keys.

"Thanks." David said, walking away. He grabbed Alex, and headed towards their room.

* * *

><p>Well, these two are in for a big surprise, aren't they? As they entered the room that they paid for, they saw that it was a decent size. There was a table with two chairs, a dresser, a bathroom was in the corner, and the real kicker was that there was only one bed, but it was big enough for two people. That really made David's mind go in for a twirl.<p>

"Okay, how is this going to work?" David said, motioning to the only bed in the room.

"We can share it, it is not like we haven't shared a bed before." Alex mentioned.

"We were kids then. Now we are teenagers." David said.

"Why not? What do you think is going to happen?" Alex asked him.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." David said.

"Fine. I am going to take a shower." Alex said, moving towards the bathroom, shedding off her clothes in the process. David only watched her as she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"David, can I wear your t-shirt?" Alex asked from the bathroom as David heard the water running.

"Sure." David said, he took off his t-shirt, and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Alex said, disappearing into the bathroom again.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped out of the shower, and reentered the room where they were staying. Alex pulled on the t-shirt that David gave her, and looked to where David was sleeping. Alex let a smile cross her face as she climbed into bed with him.<p>

All she could do was stare at the friend that risked his own life to save hers, and for that, she was eternally grateful to have a man like that in her life.

Alex didn't know it, but she was slowly moving towards his face with her own, and when their lips met, she snapped her head back in a flash.

_God, I just kissed my friend! _Alex said to herself. She felt herself blush ever so slightly, but she laid down besides David and smiled.

"I think that I love you, David." Alex said, as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, it all starts here, but there is going to be more next chapter. Keep reading for more!<strong>


	6. Now We Run, AGAIN

**AN: Well, as they deal with their growing feelings for each other, they soon forget that they are being pursued, but don't worry, they are going to get a reminder...**

**Chapter Six: Now We Run, AGAIN**

Alex couldn't sleep. She was just staring into the darkness of the room, trying to get a grasp on her thoughts. About two days earlier, she was kidnapped and taken into New Jersey by someone who knew both of their families in the past. Then out of nowhere, David saved her, and they ended up here, but there were a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

One, something, not someone, grabbed Alex, and saved her. There was no way that it was David, she would have known if it was him, but somehow, she ended up in his arms and company that fateful day.

Two. David was shot in the head. Alex saw that first hand, and now he was here, no wound at all in his head. That meant that either he could heal from anything, or he was not a human.

Alex sighed and looked over at her friend, who was sleeping peacefully. No matter what was going on, he could always sleep like a champion. Alex let a smile cross her face, and ran a hand through his hair, and over his face, gracefully.

_I wonder what he is dreaming about. _Alex asked in her mind. She let out a yawn, but got a shock when David wrapped one of his arms around her, and pulled her close to himself.

Alex didn't know what to do at this point, but it felt like she was used to this comfort. She couldn't help but to smile, and soon enough, she fell asleep, right in David's arms.

* * *

><p><em>David was sound asleep, but he managed to pop awake for a few moments, and he was glad that he did. He looked up, and saw that Alex was standing above him, wearing only his t-shirt. He was kind of out of it from just waking up and still under the influence of sleep, but he did see Alex lean in towards his face, and he sure did feel her soft lips on his.<em>

_David knew that he was dreaming at that point, because there was no way that Alex Russo would kiss him, under any circumstance. They were only friends, and she didn't want to be anything more than just friends. David knew that she wouldn't want to be his girlfriend. That thought didn't leave his sleepy mind, because this was something that he was going to be thinking about for a while, and with everything that was going on, would Alex feel the same way about him?_

_Only the future can tell..._

* * *

><p>"Shit!"<p>

That loud noise coming from her friend, that, and him slamming the door behind him jolted Alex out of her sleep. She looked towards David, who was cautiously looking out the window behind him.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, trying to wipe the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"They found us." David said. "Merlin and his goons found us. Time to leave, my girlfriend!"

"What?" Alex screamed. She jumped out of the bed, tossing off the shirt that David gave her. He pulled on his jeans, shoes, and his t-shirt. Alex slipped back on her skirt, her shoes and David's hoodie. She looked towards her friend, who was looking out the window again.

"Let's go." David whispered, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her out the room. David and Alex slowly made their way to their car. They saw some guys right at the car, but someone called out to them, and the guys made their way to the room that they just left. David saw that the car that they were just in was open. Then a smile crossed his face.

"Let's go." David said, grabbing Alex's wrist again, and getting in the car, and they drove off as they began to realize what had just happened.

"David, that was awesome!" Alex smiled, leaning over, and kissing him again.

"Well, I always do my best when I am around you." David said again.

"That's sweet." Alex said, messing his hair. David saw a sign as they were driving, which said that New York City was only 30 miles away, which made him glad. That meant that they were almost home, but what was going to happen between the two of them once they got there?

* * *

><p>Alex and David stopped at a gas station to fill up, David soon came in to pay, and get some things for the road. Then he realized that Alex was behind him.<p>

"Yes?" David asked her.

"David, I was wondering something." Alex said, a concerned look on her face.

"What? What's on your mind?" David asked, his full attention on his friend.

"If we get back safely, what is going to happen between us in the future?" Alex asked him. "What I want to know is what is going to change between us?"

"After what we have been through, there is no way that things are going to be the same." David said. "On the other hand, that can be a good thing, because being the same all of the time can get boring."

"No, what I meant was in your future, am I in it?" Alex asked him, but she looked at the ground while asking that, which made David all the more nervous.

"Alex, you have been in my life from the beginning, and you got me through some really tough times. I really am grateful for everything that you did for me." David said, pulling her close, and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." Alex said. Some how, what he said, he managed to make her feel better, given their current position of their situation.

* * *

><p><em>He was at a crossroads, David was. On one side, their was his friendship with Alex that he had and cherished. They have been friends for a long time, and he didn't want to lose that for anything. But on the other hand, their was something nagging at the back of his mind that made him think, should he try something with her, as more than friends? Then the all important question popped into his mind.<em>

_David Falcone, are you in love with Alex Russo? He sat there for a minute, and thought about it, then the answer hit him like a ton of bricks._

"_Yes. I can't believe that I am saying this, but I am in love with my best friend..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The final chapter is next. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more.<strong>


	7. The Awakening of Rayzor

**AN: Well, it has been fun writing this story, but it must end. I will redo the sequel, and that is going to have a plot change as well. With that said, enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven: The Awakening of Rayzor**

David made sure that everyone knew that they were alright. They reached New York a few hours ago, and they were walking around Times Square, he knew that it was easy to hide there, because he knew that Merlin would not try anything around here, and even if he did, he was going to pay for it, big time. That was not the big thing that was on his mind right now, though. By some stupid stroke of luck, he somehow manage to fall in love with his best friend, Alex. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and now he was walking next to her in the big city. He had to tell her about how he really felt about her, but why risk his long time friendship for love?

"David, what's wrong? You have been looking at me as if you wanted to tell me something." Alex said, stopping right in front of her friend.

"What makes you think that?" David asked her with a smile.

"I know you, that's why." Alex said, crossing her arms. "Care to share it with me?"

"I was thinking about when you first kissed me in preschool." David asked, a bright tint coming in his face.

"Really? Why are you thinking about that?" Alex asked in a curious tone.

"No reason." David lied. "It just that my first kiss was by my best friend."

"Yeah, my parents still don't know that you were my first kiss." Alex said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, we better get going. Louis is supposed to meet us in Time Square really soon." David said.

"Alright, let's go." Alex said, grabbing his hand, and running through the crowds as if she did not have a care in the world. That is one of the things that he loves about her. That beautiful smile on her face.

David had a bad feeling, because he knew that he had to tell her how he really feels about her, and now he could have swore that he saw Merlin in the crowds of Time Square...

"Well, there is the two love birds right now." Merlin said with a chuckle. "I hate to rain on their parade, but I must take my turn, and I know that the power is in that young one. I will make it mine!"

Merlin whistled to his comrades, and they soon took off after the two young teenagers.

* * *

><p>That's it. He has to tell her the truth, and he has to tell her right now.<p>

"Alex, wait, there is something I have to tell you." David said with a concerned look on his face. Alex stopped, and turned to him with a smile.

"Okay, what is on your mind?" Alex asked him.

"We have been friends for a long time, but during that time, certain feelings might have arose..." David said, slowly losing his nerve as he rambled on.

"What are you telling me?" Alex asked him, thinking she has an idea on what is going on. David took a deep breath, and began to tell her what was on his mind.

"Alex, I-" David began to say, but he never got the chance to, because his worst fears were realized.

Merlin had found them.

* * *

><p>It happened so fast. David was about to confess his feelings for his best friend, but he never got the chance to. Just as he was about to confess his love for Alex. Merlin, and three other guys appeared. Two of them grabbed Alex, and when she tried to get free, they slammed her head against a tree, knocking her out, cold.<p>

"Alex!" David screamed trying to get to his friend, but Merlin stepped between them, and connected with a fist to his jaw, sending him to the ground. Someone picked him up, and held his arms behind his back, then Merlin approached Alex, unbuckling his pants.

"Hey, young one. Watch this." Merlin said with a laugh.

That's when it happened. David soon felt something over come him. A mix of rage and concern ran through his body. Merlin knew it too. He turned back, and saw what was left of one of his cronies.

"God, I knew he was this powerful, but I had no idea just how powerful." Merlin said. He tried to run, but he was cut off. The beast grabbed one of the running goons, and snapped his neck and spine as if they were only weak twigs. Rayzor then looked at Merlin with hate in his eyes.

"I can still see the hate in your eyes, young David. I know that you want to kill me, and I have accepted my fate. But when Alex finds out what you really are, she will never love you again." Merlin said, laughing. Rayzor soon shut him up, though. He grabbed him by the throat, and squeezed until there was a pop, then he dropped Merlin's limp body to the ground as if it was discarded trash.

In a matter of seconds, it seems, the hard part of their adventure was over, but soon comes the hardest part of their adventure.

Explaining this entire mess to their parents. Yeah, that was going to be really fun...

* * *

><p>The rest of the events that came like this. Louis heard the sirens as he went to pick up David and Alex. He saw cops running into a wooden area, and he literally felt his heart jump into his throat when he heard one of the cops stated that there were bodies in that wooden area. He knew that Merlin had found the two of them, and now there were bodies that had to recover.<p>

Louis saw to his relief that they were both alright, but David was really shaken up about what had just happened, and he knew immediately that it was going to take a long time for him to get over this.

He could only wait, and see what was going to happen to his son, and his goddaughter in the near future.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER...<strong>

David found himself sitting outside his home, all alone. He knew that he did something that was totally out of character, but that is not what was worrying him. What was worrying him was the fact that Alex did not know what was going on in his life, or what he was becoming.

Before he could think anymore, Alex appeared out of nowhere, and took a seat right next to him.

"What's up?" David asked her.

"Nothing really, but I wanted to know, what did you want to tell me when we were in Times Square?" Alex said, looking at him and smiling.

"Nothing really. Just that I am always going to be there for you, and if anything comes up, you know where I am." David said smiling back at her.

"Well, let me show you just how much I appreciate you." Alex said. She leaned over, and kissed him right on the lips.

"Thanks for being there for me." Alex said, hugging him.

"No problem, that is what friends are for." David said as well.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, I have decided to end the story there, and not have them get together, as of this moment, perhaps. As I said before, I will redo the second story, so stay tuned for that!<strong>


End file.
